playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Nefarious
Doctor Nefarious is the main antagonist of the Ratchet & Clank franchise. He appears as one of AdamGregory03's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Ulala. Biography FROM BULLIED TO BADDIE During the 9th grade, Nefarious was constantly bullied by Copernicus Qwark, which involved the classic wedgies, pouring lab beakers on his head, and using his pants to clean the chalkboard (while he was still wearing them). But to throw salt in the wound, Qwark beecame Captain Qwark, mayor of Metropolis. Seeking revenge, Nefarious transformed into the robotic being he is today and continously vows his revenge on Captain Qwark... oh yeah, and that Lombrax. THE LEGACY OF DOCTOR NEFARIOUS *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future'' trilogy *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' Arcade Opening Nefarious is in his space station working on another romance sci-fi novel, when Lawrence comes in and startles him. After Nefarious yells at him, Lawrence informs Nefarious about the radars picking up a strange, new power source that is actually alive. Nefarious likes the sound of this, and he decides to go after this special power. Rival Name: Ulala Reason: Nefarious is in the rival arena when he notices Ulala, who wants to do an exclusive on him. Nefarious at first tries to ignore her, until she asks him about the rumor of him dating a washing machine. At his boiling point, Nefarious confronts Ulala and states she will be sorry. Connection: Both character's games take place in futuristic locations. Plus, both characters have something to do with spacecraft, where Nefarious lives in his own space station, Ulala was the survivor of a spaceship crash. Ending Nefarious returns to his space station, where he is greeted by Lawrence. Lawrence asks him how it went, though Nefarious states it's none of his buisiness. He gets into the command center and says that now he has absorbed this new power source, he is ready to return to Metropolis to get his revenge on Qwark... and that Lombax. Gameplay Nefarious is a little slow, though he makes up for it by being able to use his jet thrusters as a third jump. He can use bombs and traps. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Bomb Drop' - - Nefarious drops a stun bomb. *'Thruster Dash' - / + - Nefarious uses his thrusters to dash forward. * - - *- - *'Bomb Drop' - (midair) *'Thruster Dash' - / + (midair) * - (midair) *- (midair) (Triangle Moves) *- - *''' '- or - *- - *- - *- (midair) *' '- or (midair) *- (midair) *- (midair) (Circle Moves) * - - * - or - * - - *- - * - (midair) * - or (midair) * - (midair) *- (midair) (Throws) * - or - *- - *- - or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Nefarious Trap '- (Level 1): Nefarious lays a trap infront of him, and after ten seconds, it traps any opponents in range, KOing them in the process. *'Lawrence! '- (Level 2): During this super, the player takes control of Lawrence, who is wielding a blaster. The attacks from this blaster instantly KO opponents hit by them. *'Nefarious' Army '- (Level 3): Nefarious summons his drones and robotic army onto the stage. Nefarious can move freely around the stage during this super, but his drones and robots are targeted toward opponents. The drones fire lasers and the robots deal physical attacks, which KO opponents. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Pathetic:' Nefarious points forward and shouts "You weak, pathetic... uh... weakling!" *'Hang on... Glitch:' Nefarious glitches out for a second, then gets back together. *'Who's Bad?:' Nefarious laughs crazily and clutches his fist. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"Nefarious is here! Mwahahaha!" **"Make way for a new era!" **"I'm ready to do some damage!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Yes, I think I can use this." **"Mine!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"Hahahahaha!" **"Victory is SWEET! Hahaha!" **"What did you expect? I'm evil!" **"Sucess!" *'Pre-Match:' **"Make way for you're new ruler!" *'Respawn:' **"Ooohh... you're gonna pay for that..." **"STUPID GLITCH! You made me fail!" **"LAWRENCE!" Intros and Outros Entrance *'Make Way:' Nefarious decends onto the stage and says "Make way for you're new ruler!" *'Smooth Ride:' Nefarious exits from a teleporter and confronts the opponents. *'Welcome to My World:' Nefarious stands proudly and looks around, then glares and gets ready to fight. Winning Screen *'Nefarious Knows Best:' Nefarious holds his fist up and laughs maniacally. *'Better Than Qwark:' Nefarious throws a Captain Qwark action figure on the ground and stomps on it. *'In Charge:' Nefarious is sitting on a throne chuckling evily. Losing Screen *If using '''Nefarious Knows Best:' Nefarious growls and turns away from the camera. *If using Better Than Qwark: Sitting down, Nefarious just bats the action figure away. *If using In Charge: Nefarious is in a glitched out state. Costumes Mechanical Tyrant Nefarious' appearance from Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One. *skin: *skin: *skin: Space Pirate Nefarious Based on a skin from All 4 One. *skin: *skin: *skin: Past Nefarious Nefarious before becoming the robotic form. Downloadable. *skin: *skin: *skin: Trivia *Nefarious already appears in the game as a hazard in the San Francisco stage and as a patch fix minion. *Nefarious is the seventh playable villain, the other six being Evil Cole MacGrath, Colonel Radec, Big Daddy, Sweet Tooth, Heihachi Mishima, and Zeus. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:First-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:AdamGregory03's Character Ideas Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Games All-Stars Category:Games All-Stars: Battle of Doom